


Innocent Lips and Locked Fingers

by Underestimated_amateur



Series: Honey Eyes And a Wolf's Heart [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles, Comfort, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Werefox Stiles, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: Derek is fifteen when he first takes the little one out by themselves. Stiles is seven when he gives his first kiss.





	

Derek is fifteen when he first takes the little one out by themselves. Stiles is seven when he gives his first kiss.

"And you promise you'll be careful?"

"Yes sir."

"No talking to strangers."

"Yes sir."

"Look both ways before crossing the street."

"Of course sir."

"I just think this is too soon. Maybe I should go–"

"Sweetheart, they'll be fine." Claudia tries to calm her husband's nerves. She wraps her arms around his arm, her instincts telling her to provide physical contact and comfort for her mate. John frowns, obviously not too sure with the situation. He's a police officer, his job was to keep people safe. How is letting two kids go out on their own like this safe? The beautiful vixen smiles, watching as the gears turn in her love's head. She pats his chest reassuringly, "They're going to get ice cream, not move out and start a family."

"We'll be okay, Dad, promise!" Stiles drawls, rocking on his heels impatiently as his right hand was locked with Derek's, the other jammed into the pocket of his cargo pants.

John's downward lips didn't waver as he stared at Derek. The wolf fight to not squirm under the intense gaze as he continues to keep eye contact. "Young man," The man warns, "You better keep my son safe, understand? Or else I'll have your hide."

Derek nods and holds Stiles's hand a little tighter. "Yes sir," He promises.

"Can we go now?" Stiles whines, tired of standing still.

John sighs, admitting defeat with a nod. It was a losing battle to begin with, an uneven 3 to 1 odds. He watches his son light up and drag the wolf shifter out the door.

"Stiles." His mother chides gently, stopping the two.

The young kit groans, but reluctantly comes back. Letting go of Derek's hand to wrap his arms around his mother's waist, he gives her a goodbye hug. "Love you mommy." He says into her blouse, then does the same with his dad. The second he's out of his father's grasp, he grabs Derek's wrist and pulls him out the door, exclaiming, "Okay bye, love you guys!" Derek has learned by now to just go along with it. 

The walk to the ice cream parlor wasn't a long one per sae, but Stiles ends up complaining halfway there anyways. His feet hurt. Why is it taking so long? He was bored. Are they there yet? After a minute or two, Derek finally manages to make a deal with him; a piggyback ride in exchange for no further whining. It worked as well as it could have.

A small bell chimes as they walk through the doors of the shop, announcing their presence. He sets the little one down on his own feet before they step in line. There were only two people in front of them, but it looks like they are ordering together. Next to the register is all the ice cream options on display.

"I want them all!" Stiles beams, pressing his face against the glass in awe.

Derek wearily glances over at the display of multiple flavors. There has to be almost thirty of them, and here he thought they'd have limited options like 'Chocolate, Vanilla, or Strawberry?' He now knows that's obviously not the case. As the line moves forward and the couple in front of them steps out of the way of the counter with their ice cream, his eyes flicker to the menu above at the sizes.

"What can I get you two?" The cashier girl smiles. She looks to be only a few years older than him.

Derek looks to Stiles, asking, "Do you want a cone or bowl?"

The kit bit his lip, thinking over the important question carefully. His stare stare jerks back to the flavors then to Derek again. Finally he answers, "Bowl."

They take a few minutes to argue over a size; Stiles insisting he wants a large and Derek doubting he'll be able to finish it, much to the frustration of the seven year old. Fortunately, they find a compromise to just share the biggest size. Finally having an answer, he turns to the girl over the counter. "Then one jumbo bowl, please." He orders.

She nods, punching it into the cash machine. "That'll be $9.21. Anything else?"

Derek shakes his head and pulls out his wallet, handing over a ten-dollar-bill. He gives whatever change he gets back to Stiles, not caring what the boy does with it.

The girl picks up a scooper and slides the display door back, the cold air hitting her arm. "What flavors will it be? You can have up to five."

Derek pointed at the starry-eyed kid beside him, who was practically trembling with happiness. "Ask him."

The girl grins at Stiles, tucking a stray blonde strand that escaped from her ponytail behind her ear. "And what will it be, little sir?" She inquires.

"Little sir? Lady, I like your style. Um, I want chocolate, sherbet– the orange one, mint chip, oh and strawberry!"

The girl scoops each flavor it a huge bowl, one right after the other. When all four are scooped she pauses, looking up at her young customer. "And the last one?"

Stiles grabs Derek's sleeve, tugging. "Derek you pick!"

The wolf smiles at him then meets the girl's impatient quirked brow as he chooses, "I'll have vanilla." With a nod, she scoops said flavor into the bowl and pulls out two plastic spoons; one orange, one blue, and jams the into the bowl as well.

"Aww," Stiles pouts, "but vanilla is so bland."

"Too bad." The older male teases.

"Any toppings?" The counter girl adds.

"Hot fudge and sprinkles!" Stiles exclaims before Derek can say anything.

When the ice cream is covered in chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkles, she hands it over. Derek gives a jerk nod in gratitude, hands full of ice cream, and walks away to find a table with the little one following close behind. They find a quiet spot in the corner and he sets the bowl in between them as he slides into the booth. While Stiles went to work devouring the cold treat, Derek glances around the small shop. It was a cute little thing, with its cheerful music and the family owned vibe. The walls were painted white and colors of the brightest pinks and blues, reminding him of cotton candy he got at a fair once when he was younger. Cartoon characters were littered around them; smiling faces of milk shakes, cones, different colors of ice cream, and, oddly, a giant cherry. Maybe it was trying too much to be kid-friendly, but the staff were nice enough and prices were pretty cheap. He smiles, dipping his spoon into the scoop of plain white ice cream and lifts it into his mouth. It tastes good, and watching the kit across him cram another bite into his mouth, he thinks Stiles agrees. Then again, it's Stiles, so anything sweet is great in his book.

He's about to take another bite when suddenly there's a shadow looming over him. There's a new scent in the air, one of expensive perfume and overly scented lotion. He sets the spoon down, turning to look at the stranger. The first thing he sees are her eyes. They are a piercing light brown, with the edge of a cutting knife and enough dangerous excitement to send a shiver down his spine. Her light brown hair is perfectly curled and hung over her leather jacket well. She seems like the kind of young woman to get what she wants in life, and if it's not handed to her on a silver platter, she takes it for herself. It's when her pretty red lips curl in a satisfied smile at successfully getting his attention without even trying, is when he recognizes her. Her name is Kate, he can't remember her last name, and she goes to his school, even shares a class or two with him. They never talked, but sometimes he'd catch her staring.

"Hello Derek, didn't think I'd see you here." She cooes, her eyes glimpse over to Stiles for about a second before focusing back on him. "Babysitting someone's kid?" She teases sweetly.

He blinks, bewildered. "I– no. We're just hanging out. He's my friend."

She laughs at that, leaning in a bit more. "Oh? He's a bit young though, don't you think?" Her smile deepens, leaving Derek's instincts to feel on edge. She's close enough for her breath to brush against his cheek as she whispers, "But if you ever want more 'mature' company, let me know." She pulls back, grinning. Derek watches as she reaches into the back of her pocket and retrieve what looks to be a tiny perfume bottle. She sprays her chest and Derek gags a bit when the scent hits him. He can't place the smell, but it's terrible, bile; suffocating. The aura makes him want to grab his mate and run home to Pack. Too busy trying to remember how to breath, he doesn't catch the gleam in her eyes when she catches onto his struggle. It's gone when he meets her stare again.

"Well," she begins, "I'll be seeing you, Derek. I hope you have a nice day." She bids him farewell, turning and swaggering out of the ice cream shop in all of her glory. Derek watches her go, partly because he's making sure she completely leaves, another part because she'd somehow managed to grab his attention for better or worse. He gets to see her climb into her car when a fierce kick brings him back to reality. He winces, glowering over at the scowling kit across him.

"What was that for?" He asks, rubbing his poor knee.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your girlfriend." Stiles snaps back, crossing his arms over his chest as he sinks further into his seat. Derek thinks sometimes the little one forgets he's a were too, because he still smells the emotions coming off the kit in waves and despite Stiles mumbling under his breath, Derek still hears him say, "She wasn't even that cute."

He's jealous, Derek catches on quick and tries not to laugh. It's cute. The wolf shifter smiles, any and all anger leaving him. "She's not my girlfriend, I barely even know her, Stiles."

The younger child pipes up at the confession. "Really? So you don't like her at all?"

Derek shrugs, "Like I said, I don't know her. Besides, I'm here with you and that's where I want to be."

"So, you like me more?" Stiles smiles sheepishly.

"Always."

The kit's smile grows more shy, yet holds a mischievous gleam in his honey eyes. Quickly looking around the shop, he beckons Derek to follow before scurrying under the table. The wolf blinks, bewildered, but meets the other underneath. He goes to ask Stiles what he's doing, but the words die on his tongue when he feels the weight of the kit's lips on his own. It's a kiss, he realizes then freezes on the spot. An innocent one; full of nativity and sweetness of youth. Stiles is kissing him without truly knowing how; eyes tightly pressed closed with cheeks puffed out like a squirrel with a mouth full of nuts. Maybe it's wrong, given the age gap. He's a half of a step towards sophomore year and Stiles is finally riding a bike without training wheels or assistance.

But it's also warmth in his chest, pink on their smooth cheeks, and the room is a bit brighter.

Before Derek can react upon it, the other pulls away. Stiles looks up at him shyly, but with an underline of confidence as he bites his lip. Derek finds himself under another heated gaze twice today by a Stilinski. He doesn't feel pressure or the urge to flinch in this one; however, instead he meets the honey brown irises head on. He facades calm even if his heart is beating out of control.

Something in Stiles' demeanor shifts suddenly, his shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry," he mumbles. He looks sad, small tears collecting in little pools in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you to want anyone else." He hangs his head at his balled up little fists in his lap.

"But that's not fair, is it?" He continues, "I want you to stay with me. I want you to always want to play with me, and watch superheroes with me and stuff. Nobody else." He sniffles, rubbing away the droplets in his eyes. Derek has to fight down the demanding urge to comfort him, to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight until he feels better. He ignores how his claws dig into his palms as he watches his mate come apart. "Why do I feel like this?" Stiles quivers.

"I feel that way too." Derek admits, reaching out for Stiles's hand and laces their fingers together. He reaches up with his free hand, caressing the side of the little one's face and gently wipes away a runaway tear on his cheek. The best way to describe the kit's expression when he does is a dam, overflowed and cracking, finally breaking. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's waist, burying his face in the crook of the lycan’s neck. The older holds onto him, murmuring words such as 'It's okay' and 'I've got you'. It's a long time before they break apart, but at the same time it isn't nearly as long enough. There's a small smile on the boy, one that makes Derek smile too.

"Let's get out of here."

 

Everyday Derek spends with Stiles, whether they're chasing each other around in the preserve in animal form or watching superhero shows Derek's honestly grown out of, he finds more peace and happiness than he can ever imagine he would. He takes Stiles home afterwards, walking the kid to the door and getting one more hug before he goes, heading home with a content smile on his face and warmth glowing inside of his chest. He's never felt more alive.

 

And then the Hale fire happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was late, buuuut here it is. I don't think it flows as well, but I've already edited it three times and it's 12:56 in the morning so..
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the cliffhanger ;)
> 
> Ps- Happy Halloween!


End file.
